On The Horizon
by Pacer287
Summary: EXTREME AU! The Golden Age of Piracy is coming to a close. The last of the Great Pirates are being hunted down and few sailors have the courage to even speak of raising the black flag. Despite all this a group of ragtag teens take to the waves with dreams of becoming legends. Will they succeed, or will they meet a watery end? R&R
1. A Distant Light

On The Horizon

A Distant Light

The Drunken Hermit; a crowded, dreary tavern in Kingston. The day was nearly over and the sun had nearly reached the water and vanished over the horizon. The bar quickly became filled with sailors and dockworkers who had gotten off of work and were looking to relax. No one noticed the two boys sitting at the table in the shadowed corner of the tavern, speaking in whispers.

"Come on, it's a good plan."

"It's not a plan, it's another one of your hair brained fantasies."

"Well excuse me for keeping my options open! I thought you wanted to actually make some decent money and get back out on the waves."

"Naruto... Do you have any idea how monumentally stupid it is to try something like that right now?"

"Hmph." Naruto replied indignantly, crossing his arms and slouching in his chair. "Well what do you propose we do then huh? Privateering is illegal, the navy isn't gonna take us, and merchant ships never pay a fair wage. I don't know about you Sasuke but I don't see to many options, ya know."

Sasuke groaned. Naruto was right, he hated it when Naruto was right. After the last war had ended there was no need for privateers and thousands of sailors were out of the job, most of whom immediately turned to piracy. After that the monarchs of Spain, England, France, and the Netherlands recruited the few sailors who hadn't gone rogue as pirate hunters and increased the size of their navies to crack down on the threat. Naruto and Sasuke saw the pattern and swore never to sail for a monarch again; they were people, not tools to be discarded when they were no longer needed.

The two had managed to keep their noses clean by doing odd jobs and working in ship yards but it wasn't enough. They were struggling to get by. Just like in the old days.

Sasuke sighed as the old memories drifted into his head.

"Listen Naruto; this idea of yours... a few years ago it may have been possible, but now? Have you heard how hard it is for pirates now?"

"Well..." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he thought about it. "I know that the last few years have been rough for them but-"

"The Gyuki was sunk last week."

"What?" Naruto gasped, his eyes widened and his body started to tremble slightly. "That means-"

"Killer Bee is dead. The Seven Beasts of the Caribbean are no more." Sasuke said solemnly.

"No way..." Naruto said softly. "Those guys were invincible."

"Were being the operative term."

"Are any of the old legends left? There's gotta be someone they haven't strung up yet."

"Just the Legendary Three, and no one knows what happened to them." Sasuke sighed. "Look Naruto... I understand that you want to get back out on the water, I do to, but becoming pirates right now is impossible." He paused and began looking around. "We have no ship, no crew, and there aren't many places that'll accept our presence. And that's without worrying about the navy and pirate hunters. Put it all together and we won't last more than two years."

"Well in the words of the great Jiraiya." Naruto smirked. "A merry life and a short one."

"Oh brother." Sasuke sighed. "The one line you remember from anything." He scanned the room again.

"So... you'll come?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Only because we promised to stick when we were kids." Sasuke growled.

"Just admit it, you'd be lost without me." Naruto chuckled.

"I hate you." Naruto just laughed and Sasuke smirked before checking the tavern again. "If she's not gone next time I check..." He let the thought trail off.

"Oh man that was funny, good one." Naruto had finally managed to stop laughing. "So here's what I'm thinking; we need a small ship, fifteen men at the most, that means we're going to have need to recruit a team of specialists."

"Why a small ship?"

"We'll draw less attention."

"Good thinking." Sasuke looked over again. "But we've got a problem."

Before Naruto could react Sasuke stood up and threw a knife across the room. The blade buried itself in the wall next to the head of a girl with pink hair and green eyes who immediately bolted out the door.

"She was listening!"

"Oh shit!" The two ex-privateers took off after her. They burst through the door and saw her running off down the street. "You go after her, I'll try to cut her off!"

"Wait Naruto! Gah, what's the point." Sasuke growled as Naruto took off in another direction. Sasuke ran after the girl. "That idiot has not idea where she's going, how is he supposed to cut her off?"

Catching her turned out to be tougher than he'd expected. The girl fast and she knew plenty of tricks: she turned close corners, knocked over crates, jumped through crowds, and even threw a rock at some drunks who assumed it was Sasuke and started shooting. And with each attempt Sasuke's desire to kill her steadily increased. Eventually woman's luck ran out when she ran down a street where a fight had broken out and a group of men formed larger circle around the combatants that blocked the street, forcing her to run down a dead end alley.

"Nowhere to run." Sasuke said as he drew his sword. "Next time you try eavesdropping on someone you should make sure your hair doesn't stick out like a sore thumb."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She replied as she drew her own sword. Sasuke realized he must have been getting dull because he hadn't noticed she had a sword before. In fact there was a lot of stuff he hadn't noticed a lot of stuff about her: scars on her arms and legs, sharp eyes, tanned skin, strong grip, agility, quick thinking. The girl was a sailor.

"That doesn't make sense; the navy doesn't recruit women and pirates and privateers only keep them around for pleasure. She looks like she was doing deck work." Sasuke decided it wasn't important as he parried a slash aimed at his head. He quickly countered by swinging for her arm but she pulled back before lunging forward to slice him across the chest. Sasuke retreated just in time to avoid the blow and swung for her throat only to see his strike deflected.

"You're pretty good." He growled.

"Thanks." She replied before the two launched into another flurry of blows.

The two combatants quickly slashed, parried, countered, and used all manner of tricks as they fought. The girl eventually managed to unbalance Sasuke and knocked him to the ground by slamming her shoulder into into his chest. Sasuke quickly threw dirt at her face and leapt to his feet while she was stunned, he swung for her throat but she managed to deflect the blow as she rubbed the dirt off her face. The two pulled apart, panting, and began pacing back and forth as they readied themselves for the next clash.

"You're really starting to piss me off." Sasuke snarled.

"What did you expect me to do; roll over and die? Or maybe you thought I'd be easy to take down because I'm a girl?" She shot back. "Sorry pal, but Sakura Haruno doesn't go down that easy."

"Hmp." Sasuke replied. "I'll admit I wasn't expecting you to be this much trouble. But that doesn't matter." He lifted his sword in preparation for his next attack. "I can't risk letting you live after what you heard in there, Naruto and I would be hung for what we're planning."

"It wasn't much of a plan from what I heard." Sakura replied smugly. "In fact; it sounded like you two have only just started with this... I believe 'hair brained fantasy' was how you put it." She smirked.

"If you've got something to say then say it. I don't like wasting words and I don't like being played with." Sasuke stated.

"I wasn't planning on turning you guys in, I was going to introduce myself."

"Really?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly. "You expect me to believe you wanted in on our plan?"

"Actually I was going to make you an offer you couldn't refuse." She cautiously lowered her guard. "I know some people who-"

"GOTCHA!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly leaped off a roof top and tackled the girl to the ground.

"Get off me you dumb ass!" Sakura shouted as she flailed and thrashed under the blond.

"No way! I've been waiting for ten minutes for you to drop your guard. I'm not letting you go, believe it!"

"I could've used your help loser!" Sasuke shouted. "Why the hell didn't you help me?!"

"Why are you yelling at me?! I just helped you win the fight you ungrateful bastard!" Naruto shouted back.

"I had everything under control!"

"You were about to get your ass kicked!"

"Shut up loser!"

"Make me bastard!"

"I wasn't going to turn you morons in! I know some people who can help!" Sakura finally broke up the argument. Naruto, startled by the outburst, lost his balance and fell off her. Sakura got up and brushed herself off. "Interested in what I have to say now?"

Back at the Drunken Hermit

"So let me get this straight." Sasuke said as he looked at the girl who was now sitting across from himself and Naruto. "You expect us to believe that you know people who are in a position to provide us with both a ship and supplies. All you need is a crew?"

"That's what I said." Sakura replied.

"Sounds a bit to convenient to me, ya know." Naruto said. "How do we know these 'friends' of yours aren't going to blow us away or arrest us as soon as we meet them?"

"They don't have the experience to command a pirate ship; they've been out on the waves but often enough to be able to run a ship effectively."

"Hmp, sounds like a bunch of rookies with delusions of grandeur if you ask me." Sasuke snorted.

"They're not. They all have experience in handling a ship, rough weather, and combat. The only thing they need is a captain. I'd love to lead them myself but it's a bit unrealistic that anyone's going to follow a woman."

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed as he glanced at Sasuke. "We need to discuss this in private." He and his dark haired compatriot got up and moved to another corner, everyone else in the bar was to drunk to care.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"It could be a trap." Sasuke replied as he glanced back at Sakura. "She could be with the authorities or the press gangs or she could be looking for easy money."

"I'm thinking the same thing but-"

"But what, you think we should risk it anyway?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"Well... yeah. I mean, it sounds like a good deal to me."

"Don't you remember what Captain Hatake always told us? 'Watch out for things that go to well'. This is just way to convenient to not be a trap."

"Then I'll go alone and if it is a trap you can say 'I told you so' when I'm in the gibbet." Naruto replied, knowing all to well what Sasuke's reply would be.

"Like hell you will." Sasuke shot back, well aware he'd walked into his friends trap. "We swore we'd stick together, and where I come from you honor your word. If we hang then we hang together."

"I figured you'd say that." Naruto grinned, not realizing that his friend had let him win. The two of them walked back over to the table where Sakura was waiting. "We're in."

"Great." Sakura replied as she downed the last of her drink. "Meet me at the Yamanaka Shipping warehouse tomorrow morning." She called back as she left the bar.

"I got a good feeling about this." Naruto replied as another grin spread across his face.

"Let's hear you say that when you get yourself tossed in the gallows." Sasuke replied. "Get some rest you idiot."

"See you tomorrow you bastard." Naruto called as his friend left the bar. One of the good things about the Drunken Hermit was that none of the staff cared if you slept at one of the tables as long as you were willing to move when they told you to.

Naruto set his head down and watched as the last few rays of sunlight vanished beneath the ocean. "I'll get back out there soon: I'll raid some ships, have some fun, drink like hell, maybe find a nice girl if I'm really lucky, and when it's all over I'll be just another tarred corpse hanging in a harbor. A merry life and a short one. Believe it."

 **A.N. And that's the first chapter done. Now I just want to get some stuff out of the way now:**

 **1: This story will have no magic or pirate cliches. Any time a character does something that seems supernatural there's always going to be some type of logical explanation. Pirates did stuff like this all the time to make themselves look scary (Blackbeard).**

 **2: There are going to be minimal Naruto elements in this story. Characters and references will be there but for the most part it's still the 18th century Caribbean.**

 **3: All canon pairing will be present. If you have a non-canon pairing you'd like then let me know and I'll see if I can work it in.**

 **4: Although I am going for high levels of realism there are still some things I'm going to stretch the truth on (medical care, the conditions on ships, and technology mainly)**

 **5: The only citrus in this fic is being used to prevent scurvy. No lemons. Any sexual relations will be implied (I'm an asexual virgin so it's better for both of us if I don't even try)**

 **And now for the only Jutsu you're going to see in this fic**

 **Author Style: Flame Shield Jutsu!**


	2. The Meeting

On The Horizon

The Meeting

Yamanaka Shipping was one of the largest merchant companies in the entire Caribbean; the peace between the monarchies had opened new markets across the world and the Yamanaka's had been the first to take advantage of said opportunities. They were also known, amongst those they employed, as taskmasters who underpaid there workers, pressed men into service, and kept their ships in less than adequate condition. The usual corrupt corporation stuff. Needless to say Naruto and Sasuke kept their hands on their swords as they went to meet their 'associate'.

"You're late." Sakura said as she jumped off the barrel she'd been sitting on. "I actually thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry about that." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I had a bit too much to drink last night."

"And this morning, you were on your third bottle when I got to the Hermit." Sasuke added.

"Well you certainly drink like a sailor." Sakura sighed. "Come on, they're waiting inside."

The three sailors walked into the warehouse where Sakura led them through to the back where they found three people waiting for them: A blonde girl with her hair tied in a ponytail, a big boned boy with brown hair and swirl marks on his cheeks, and a lazy looking boy with hair that looked like a pineapple who was laying on top of a crate and watching the clouds drift by.

"Ino, Choji, Shikamaru!" Sakura called as she walked towards them. "I found some people interested in joining our... business venture." The lazy boy raised his head and looked over at the newcomers while the other two walked over.

"Are you sure about these guys?" Ino asked as she gave the two boys an appraising look. "They seem a little..." She let her voice trail off as Naruto gave a comedic and perfectly timed drunken hiccup.

"They may not look like much but they're experienced and, more importantly, they were thinking along similar lines as us." Sakura replied.

"So they're not gonna turn us in?" Choji asked nervously.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. This wasn't what they'd been expecting; they thought Sakura had been talking about a group of sailors who were trying to become pirates but didn't have the balls to try without someone leading them. These three... they had some experience, that was obvious to those who knew what to look for, but it was also obvious they had far less experience than Naruto or Sasuke had hoped.

"This is it?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly as he turned to Sakura. "THIS is the crew you said had everything but a decent captain? This is barely enough people to crew a fishing boat."

"I said we needed a captain and some extra hands." Sakura corrected.

"Oh come on." Naruto turned to the recruits. "No offense but you guys don't exactly look like hardened sailors, ya know."

"We're better than we look." Shikamaru spoke up. The lazy boy sat up and got to his feet. "I've already got a plan that'll set us up with a ship and enough goods to make a decent profit in any port. And on the off chance you guys called the guards before you came here I had twenty different escape routes planned for the three of us."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other again.

"If you're so smart then how come you don't just captain the ship yourself?" Naruto asked.

"He says it's to much of a drag." Ino replied before she noticed Sasuke looking at her intently. "What?"

"You look familiar." Sasuke replied suspiciously.

"Yeah." Naruto added. "In fact you kinda remind me of-" his eyes widened in realization. "Son of a bitch. You're Inoichi's daughter!" The ex-privateers drew their cutlasses while Shikamaru and Choji stepped in front of their friend, Shikamaru pulling out a knife and Choji grabbing a boarding axe that had been hidden between some crates.

"Everyone calm down." Sakura said firmly as she stepped between the two groups. "Just put your weapons away and let's talk this out."

"Them first." Naruto growled as he tightened his grip on his cutlasses." (He has two)

"If we do that you'll hurt Ino." Choji replied.

"And if we put our swords away..." Naruto paused. "Actually, I don't know what's gonna happen. How 'bout we just put the weapons down but keep them in reach?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Compromising."

Sasuke groaned before putting his sword on one of the crates, the others did the same while never taking their eyes off one another.

"Now then." Sakura spoke up as both sides stared at each other like two packs of angry wolves. She turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "I can vouch for these three, including Ino. I've sailed with them on five trips across the Atlantic and back including four pirate attacks and seven storms. They can handle themselves." She turned to the trio.

"You guys should've been expecting them to have a bad reaction when they figured out who Ino was, and that's not exactly hard. Is that enough to get you guys to not kill each other?"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other again before groaning in agreement. Ino's group did the same.

"Alright, we'll hear you out." Sasuke said. "What's this big plan of yours anyway?" All eyes turned to Shikamaru.

"Don't tell me you guys want me to explain this." Shikamaru groaned.

"It's your plan~." Ino replied teasingly.

"What a drag. Anyway, the first step is-" He stopped as the loud sound of sliding wood against wood followed by the loud bang of the warehouse doors slamming shut. "Oh come on! I thought the stressful part of the day was over."

The sound of footsteps could be heard as the warehouse went quiet. They were swift, relatively quiet, and predatory. Everyone present immediately tensed at the familiar presence.

"Press gang." Sasuke hissed in disgust while grabbing his sword. A group of six men walked around the corner, trapping the conspirators against the back wall, all of them carried clubs and stared at the group like a pack of wolves.

"Well well well, ain't this wonderful." The apparent leader of the group chuckled. "We needed four more men to fill our quota and here you are. Old man Yamanaka will probably give us a nice bonus for this."

"I'm not going anywhere with you pricks." Naruto snarled.

"I'd be careful if I were you kiddo. 'Failure to allow oneself to be pressed will result in being hanged' after all. Now just come along before we get rough. No need to make a scene in front of the boss's daughter."

"Whoa, easy now." Shikamaru suddenly spoke up as he suddenly began walking forward. No one noticed that he'd picked up his knife and was holding it in a way that kept it hidden behind his arm. "No need to get rough or anything. I'm not trying to get hung or anything."

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"Fucking traitor!" snarled Naruto.

"You always were a smart one Shikamaru." The leader ignored the privateers words. "Comin' along voluntarily will definitely get the boss to-"

It happened so fast that the others barely even saw it: Shikamaru grabbed the man's hand, slammed it against a crate, and stabbed his knife through the man's hand pinning him to the crate. The man screamed in pain and roared obscenities as he blindly grabbed for his weapon but dropped it. Shikamaru quickly grabbed the weapon and brutally struck the man several times in the head.

The the other members of the gang scrambled backwards and fumbled for their clubs. They weren't used to this kind of resistance, usually people would simply surrender since refusing to be impressed was punishable by hanging. This type of blitz assault wasn't something they'd expected. That was not the case for the former privateers and merchant sailors however; when boarding a ship, or being boarded, one either reacted quickly or died.

Sasuke rushed forward and slashed a man across the throat so fast he didn't have time to react. Another man attempted to strike Choji's ribs but the big boned boy caught his wrist, headbutted him to the ground, and buried his axe in the man's sternum. Sakura tackled her opponent to the ground and slashed his throat. Naruto blocked an attack aimed for his head and used his other sword to stab his foe through the chest.

The last gang member tried to flee but tripped over his own feet. Ino stabbed him several times in the back before he could get up.

"Ah man, why'd these jerks have to show up when they did?" Shikamaru asked no one in particular. "Now we gotta hide the bodies and clean up the blood before anyone notices. What a drag."

"We can help with that ya know." Naruto offered.

"No, you guys need to get out of here." Ino replied. "The first shift is going to start soon, you need to leave before anyone sees you."

"She's right. We need to go." Sasuke said. "The farther we are from this place the better."

Naruto nodded and the two of them took off, though Naruto stopped before rounding the corner.

"Meet us at the Drunken Hermit if you still want to talk." Naruto called.

"You still want to make a deal after what happened?" Ino asked.

"Are you kidding? Now we know we can trust you. Believe-"

"Move your ass Naruto!"

"I'm coming damn it!"

After that an awkward silence settled over the warehouse and remained for several minutes as Ino's group began carrying the bodies out of the warehouse.

"Uh, Sakura." Ino asked as she and her pink haired companion worked together to carry a corpse. "You're a lot more familiar with pirate psychology then we are; how does us killing a press gang make us trustworthy?"

"It's basically a blood pact. Each of us killed one man so we're all equally responsible." Sakura explained. "Now we can't report them for the conspiring to become pirates without them reporting us for the murders and vice versa."

"It also means that there's no turning back now." Shikamaru added as he struggled with his own load. "Come on, we'll hide the bodies in the latrine. After that... I'll tell after works over and then we'll meet up with those guys."

"Suit yourselves." Sakura shrugged. "You're the ones who wanted me to find a crew for you."

"You were pretty quiet throughout that meeting." Choji said suspiciously. Unlike the others he wasn't having any trouble carrying his body.

"Because I wanted to see how you guys handled yourselves in a negotiation. You can't keep relying on me do the illegal stuff for you."

-The Drunken Hermit, Later that day-

The second meeting was going remarkably better then the first: everyone was visibly less stressed, there was no threat of being jumped by gangs, and a bar was a much more casual environment then the back of a warehouse. The fact that Naruto made sure everyone ingested at least a pint of alcohol before the meeting started may have also been a contributing factor to their 'good spirits'. (Yes. That's my best attempt at an alcohol joke.)

"Now that we're all together and there are no more, I hope, how about we get down to business." Sasuke attempt to keep his cool demeanor failed as the alcohol caused him to chuckle. "What's the plan you were going to tell us about?"

"It's not too complicated on paper." Shikamaru started, the soft buzzing feeling in his head making the whole situation seem rather un-troublesome. "There's a small sloop docked close to the warehouse, the Aconite, the plan is to load it up with it up with whatever we can and set sail for Tortuga."

"We get an easy score give Inoichi a nice big 'fuck you' by raiding his warehouse and making one of his ships a pirate vessel." Naruto mused before taking another quick drink and turning to Ino. "You're really okay with ripping off your dad like this?"

"I'm in the middle of a rebellious faze." Ino replied before leaning back, downing the rest of the rum in her tankard, and signaled for another. "Besides, I never was good at the whole 'proper lady' thing anyway."

"Yeah, you're a real badass." Sakura rolled her eyes. "So do we have a deal or what?"

"I'll sign on." Naruto said eagerly.

"You've got a better plan than we had yesterday." Sasuke added. "So how many people do we need to crew the Aconite?"

"Twelve at the least, though we could bring a few more." Sakura answered. "Any other questions? No? Then let's all head home; tomorrow we'll head out and look for some new recruits." The meeting was adjourned, drinks were payed for, and everyone who wasn't living in the bar left. Once outside Sasuke quickly pulled Sakura from the others who were too drunk to notice, pinning her to the wall while holding her shoulder in a vice grip.

"What are you getting out of this?" He hissed.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific."

"You're the one who set all this up and, from what I can tell, you're the one who convinced those three that becoming pirates was a good idea. Why are you trying so hard to set this up even though you won't be captain?"

A tense silence filled the air, anyone watching would've expected Sakura to attack Sasuke. Time seemed to slow as they glared at each other with matched fury and determination. Finally Sakura spoke.

"No one every taught you not to look a gift horse in the mouth did they?" She pried his hand off of her shoulder and walked away.

-OMAKE-

Childhood's End

 _"Whoa. Oof!" The waves buffeted the hull of the Sharingan, tossing the large merchantman up and down on the heavy waves and causing the ten year old Sasuke to stumble into the main mast like a drunken sailor._

 _"Stupid hunk of wood." Sasuke muttered bitterly before punching the mast. "Ow!"_

 _"Heh heh heh, still haven't quite gotten your sea legs yet have you Sasuke?" The young boy looked up to see his father Fugaku standing over him, his usually stoic face showing a rare smile._

 _"It's not my fault." Sasuke grumbled. "The ship keeps bouncing up and down like a rabbit, I can't keep my balance."_

 _"There's your problem; you think of the ship as nothing more than a hunk of dead wood that's been nailed together when it's so much more. It's a living thing, one that must be respected." Fugaku gently rubbed the mast, Sasuke attempted to do the same but gave out a yelp of pain as he received several splinters for his effort._

 _"Like I said; it's a living thing, it always finds a way to get even." Sasuke just grumbled in response before, with help from his father, making his way to the Sharingan's bow. His eyes locked on the frigate sailing several leagues ahead of them: The Tsukuyomi, his brother's ship._

 _"Dad. Could you... tell where we're going again?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow at the question._

 _"I've told you three times already Sasuke. Why do you need to hear it again?"_

 _"I just... Like to hear you say it." Sasuke replied somewhat embarrassedly. Fugaku chuckled again at the response._

 _"We're sailing to the Caribbean to close a business deal with the Yamanaka Shipping Company, and while we're there you will be officially joining the Royal Navy. I've already made arrangements for you to be stationed on Itachi's ship. You nervous?"_

 _"Of course not!" Sasuke declared. "Me and Big Brother are gonna sink any privateer that thinks he can raid our ships!"_

 _"Sasuke..." His father signed and shook his head, his face becoming serious. "You need to realize that this is serious business; you're taking a big step towards becoming a man. Just because you're the 'good guys' doesn't make you immune to swords and grape shot. Understand?"_

 _"I understand."_

 _"Good. Now let's see if your mother's sea sickness has settled down enough for her to come up and watch the sun set." Sasuke smiled and prepared to head below deck with his father when he suddenly heard the helmsman calling his father._

 _"What is it?" Fugaku called back._

 _"The Tsukuyomi's lowered its sails and is coming around the port side. What's that son of yours up to?"_

 _"I'll ask him when he comes around, in the meantime prepare to dock with the Tsukuyomi."_

 _"Aye captain."_

 _Sasuke watched in wide eyed amazement as the Tsukuyomi slipped into place alongside the Sharingan. As the Sharingan's crew moved to toss grapples over to the Tsukuyomi Sasuke looked up to the ships wheel, Itachi had always prided himself on helming the ship himself, and tried to get his older brother's attention._

 _Itachi looked away and raised his right arm._

 _"Is he trying to wave at me?" Sasuke thought, he raised his arm to wave back._

 _"SASUKE, TAKE COVER!"_

 _Itachi's arm swung down like an executioners blade._

 _"FIRE!"_

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH~" Sasuke screamed as he shot up from his bead, his chest heaving and his body covered in sweat. His eyes darted around as he took in his surroundings. He wasn't on the Sharingan, he was in the same room he'd been renting for the past few years.

"Same damn dream." He muttered as he let himself collapse back onto the bed, his hand reaching underneath and pulling out a half full bottle of rum. He took a long swig before plugging the bottle and slipping it back under the bed.

"Itachi, you should be grateful that hurricane got you before I could..."

 **A.N.**

 **I'm really sorry; I meant to get this chapter to you guys earlier this week but I got distracted (I'm lazy). I also apologize to any Inoichi fans for making him a jerk in this fic but I needed someone to take the fall and that was him.**

 **To answer the question of whether the Assassin's will show up in this fic: No. If that where the case I'd put it in the crossover section like I'm supposed to. It does get on my nerves a little when people don't do that but I don't have too much of a problem with it. This will be almost purely Naruto (though I will give some cameos to Luffy, Jack Sparrow, and some other fictional pirates later on. Let me know if there's anyone you want to cameo and I'll see if I can work then in, just don't expect anything major. Sorry fanboys but no Sasuke vs Zoro for you)**

 **The Aconite is a reference to the fact that Ino uses Wolf's Bane for many different techniques in the Naruto fighting games. Aconite is another name for Wolf's Bane along with Aconitum, Monkshood, Leopard's Bane, Mousebane, Women's Bane, Devil's Helmet, Queen of all Poisons, and Blue Rocket.**

 **Random Question: Who's your favorite anime swordsman. Mine is Guts from Berserk. Screw Kirito, Guts is the real Black Swordsman!**


End file.
